Fake Gate of Babylon
by zed019
Summary: An experimental Self-insert/ SI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**Gilgamesh**

The overpowered heroic spirit/ God. He has many titles and many history but I won't bore you with their facts. He simply is an overpowered character and I'm loving it, who doesn't?.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Zed, just an average teen male, obsessed with gilgamesh, my hero.

But enough about that boorish stuff. Our story takes place in the world of Naruto.

Yeah here's the thing, I kinda woke up on the body of an oprhan boy in Konoha. Yeah, it's the making of a Gary-stu/ SI fanfic. I'm totally screwed.

The Gods must be laughing at me, but there is an upside to this. Yes, after a few years, I have discovered that I have a bloodline limit. It's a cliche one too.

The Fake Gate of Babylon, I named my ability. From what I can explain, my obsessions carried over this side of the world, fantastic. My fake gate of babylon is actually the same as the originals ability from fate/stay night, except that there are no treasures inside, an empty treasure room, still it has many possibilities so it's not all that bad.

Oh yeah my name here is Takeshi, no last name. That is what they call me anyways. Thankfully I can understand the language here, I also train myself in excercises to stay fit as possible. I mostly do Push-ups, sit-ups, jogging, and some other light exercise I can think off.

My life was pretty calm so far, our orphanage gets frequent visit from shinobi chunnin for propaganda and recruitment purposes. In my opinion, your pretty much screwed if your a civilian. Yeah, did I mention that I managed to unlock my chakra?, yes that event was a surprise to me, nevertheless it was a welcomed event.

Anyways, my caretaker here at the orphanage is the librarian at Konoha Library and brings home obsolete books to use as firewood, how crazy is that?. I even saw a sealing book in there which I secretly took. That really was a lucky break for me. I managed to learn the sealing arts with dedicated reading and calligraphy practices. It was hell, especially procuring paper and ink. They were expensive here but I manage to scrape by by collecting abandoned kunai from the training grounds and exchange it for paper and ink by academy students. Surely enough, most academy student don't really care for paper and ink so I manage to pursue my hobby.

My progress in Sealing is simply wonderful, I manage recreate a storage tattoo, paper/scrolls, explosive tags, flashbang tags, paralyze tags, barrier tags, healing tags, chakra converter tags, chakra storage tag. I really was on a roll, who knew I had a knack for it?, I mainly used my knowledge from my original world to fill in the dots, so I'm not going totally blind, I really didn't expect that sealing would be a good investment.

The lovely world of seals is such a fascinating thing, I think I may just might make it business and become a civilian. I of course didn't forget my chakra exercises as I now have a low chunnin reserves for a 6 year old.

I made a deal with Higurashi-san from Higurashi shop the other day to sell my seals with a 50/50 profit split. It took some haggling and that was the result. The seller would be anonymous of course as part of our deal.

Just like that, new seals flooded the market, it was very popular and expensive as heck because of the demand and quality of the seals. The profit I earned that month was substantial, so I was able to rent a house in the shinobi district and move out of the orphanage. Life was good, my seals were popular especially my specialized ones like well, all of them were specialized which made it more lucrative. Yes life was good, but there was something missing. My ambitions wouldn't let me refuse to obtain the ever so pupular Kagebunshin technique and the only person I know who knows that technique is Kakashi, the Hokage and the forbidden scroll. I obviously can't go for the last two but Kakashi was a fair game.

Just like that I scoured copies of signed autograph limited edition Icha Icha series to trade them with my seals. I of course asked them from Higurashi, who knew he was a pervert, well, everyone is, but I'm lucky I found the books I'm looking for. It did cost me 400 seals but I am desperate for that kagebunshin technique, it is simply an invaluable tool.

Finding Kakashi wasn't that hard to find when you ask his rival Maito Gai for where to look.

**Memorial Stone.**

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Kakashi." I asked the silver haired Jonin.

"Who wants to know?."

"No one special, I read from the bingo book that you know a thousand jutsu, I'm interested in one particular jutsu and I thought if you would be willing to trade for it."

"Hmm, that's highly unusual for a six year old, but I'll humor you, what is it your willing to trade?."

"This." I said as I unsealed 4 books with a different cover from the normal Icha Icha collection.

"Those!, it can't be?, but how?."

"Ah, ah, ah, that is my secret, now how about that trade?, I only need one jutsu, it is a kinjutsu, but seeing that I have a low chunnin chakra at my age, I can manage, so what will it be?."

"Deal, now what is this jutsu you want to learn." Kakashi said eyeing the books with envy.

"I want the Kagebunshin Jutsu."

"Huh?, that solid clone technique?, well it's no skin of my back, you got a deal kid."

"Here are the hand signs, now pay close attention." Kakashi said as he began in teaching mode.

"Got it?."

"Hmmm, like this?, Kagebunshin no jutsu!." I said as I did the handseals.

"poof."

"well waddaya know, it works." I said as I told my 5 clones to dispel every 3 minutes afterwards.

"Well, it's nice doing business with you Kakashi-san."

"Hmmm, you said something?." Said Kakashi as he already took my books and started reading.

"Well, see you around Kakashi-san." I said as began to leave Kakashi to his own devices.

_"Overall today is a good day."_ I thought as I went back to my apartment.

**The next day Hokage's Office.**

"Kakashi, your late more than the usual today." Said the Hokage

"Ahh, yes I'm very sorry Hokage-sama, I recently came across of some limited Icha Icha series and I could help myself reading them." Said Kakashi with a straight face.

"I see, hmm now that that's out of the way, I'll start by the reason I summoned you today, I want you to investigate the new seals at Higurashi and see if you can copy it, they have proven to be very versatile and I hope that we can replicate it."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi as he vanished in a leaf shunshin.

"Now then, giggle, giggle." Said the Hokage as he opened his own stash of limited Icha Icha edition.

**Shinobi Apartment 2076**

"You there, how's the chakra exercise coming along."

"It's going well boss."

"Hows the brain storming coming along no.2."

"It's done boss, I'm collaborating with no.3 in mastering the five element seal."

"Hoh, now thats promising."

"No.4, how are the flashbangs and explosive tag kunai?."

"Everything's okay boss, I have stored 2 thousand explosive kunai and 1 thousand flashbang kunai, 500 paralysis seal, 200 healing seals and 100 chakra converter seals inside the Gate of Babylon (GoB)."

"Nice one no.4, no.5, how's the production for our quota in Higurashi's shop?."

"It's going well boss, 300 explosive tags, 300, flashbangs seals, 300 paralysis seal, 300 healing seals and 300 chakra converter seals quota have been met."

"Good job everyone, dismiss every 5 minutes and put the seals in the package scroll." I said to them.

"Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof."

"Hmmmm, nice progress today kukuku." I said as I begin to head out and deliver my seals to Higurashi's shop.

**Higurashi's shop.**

"Yo, Higurashi-san, I see that you have a line today." Said Kakashi.

"Ahh, Kakashi, bussiness is booming, and today is the new shipment of seals, everyone wants it nowadays, increases mission successs rate and all that jazz, my shop has never been so popular." Higurashi bragged.

"I see." Said Kakashi.

"Oops, look at the time, the delivery boy should be ariving any second." Said Higurashi.

"Package for Higurashi-san, ohh it's Kakashi-san, how's the road to life?." I said to him to which he replied "I'm doing well." in a deadpan voice.

"I never got your name." Said Kakashi.

"Ahh, that's right, how could I forget to introduce myself, my name is Takeshi, now tell me the real reason why you're here Kakashi-san, you couldn't be bothered by this right now if I were you, didn't you just received a precious item recently?." I said in a curious tone.

"Heh, found me out already?, fine, the Hokage sent me to find out more about the mysterious seal master, rumor has it that the council is yanking his chains because of the statistics and survival of our ninja in the missions." Said Kakashi so casually.

"Hmmm, well, I suppose I do owe you a favor since you let me learn that wonderful jutsu, well your looking at him, shocking isn't it?." I said to him with a straight face.

"Hahahaha, that's a good one." Said Kakashi.

"Actually, he's telling the truth Kakashi-san." Said Higurashi.

"What?, well... I got nothing, I'll tell Hokage-sama about this later, this really is shocking." Said Kakashi as he left in a shunshin.

"Are you sure it was wise revealing that information?." Asked Higurashi curiously.

"Meh, it's bound to come up sooner or later, besides, If I go missing, they would be the first one to respond, they wouldn't want their military asset running off now that it helps the village as a whole." I said.

"That's surprising a well thought move for a six year old, oh well, now where is that package?."

"Here."

"Thank you again for your hard work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

**An:** Well everyone's entitled to their own opinion, writing a story is hard and kudus to those talented enough to pull it off. Nobody is forcing anyone to read this I'm only doing this as a hobby. Well I suppose we get better with experience.

**Hokage's Office.**

"Kakashi?, your here." The hokage said while thinking "and your disturbing my Icha Icha time." Thought the Hokage who secretly hid his Icha Icha book.

"Hai Hokage-sama, while I wasn't able to copy the seals, I did manage to find out who made them." Said Kakashi shocking the Hokage.

The Hokage then put the privacy seals up

"Really?, who is this budding seal master?."

"That's the thing Hokage-sama, it's a civilian boy at the age of six."

"My God, that's the same age as Naruto, who is in the academy?."

"So, who is this mysterious kid."

"His name is Takeshi."

"Hmm, hmmm, hmmm, ahh there it is, Takeshi, orphaned, civilian parents diseased, well, we looks like we have a prodigy in our hands." Said the Hokage as he looked over the files.

"Hokage-sama, are you putting him in the academy?."

"While that would be a wonderful idea, it would simply hinder his growth and he still needs time making seals, therefore I'm appointing him as your apprentice Kakashi.

"Eh?."

"Ehhhh?, you can't be serious Hokage-sama, you are?, fine, on one condition, I will be Naruto's Jonin sensei when he graduates."

"Deal, I'm sure your apprentice will graduate by then."

**Shinobi Apartment 2076**

"Knock, knock."

"Hai, I'm coming." I said as I opened the door revealing a silver haired Jonin

"Kakashi-san?."

"Thats, Kakashi-sensei to you kid, your being drafted to the ninja program as my apprentice."

"Ehh, I am?, your serious?, okay, okay, let me get changed."

A couple of minutes later and I'm in my training attire.

"All right." He said as he dragged me to training seven via shunshin.

"Careful Kakashi-sensei, I'm only a civilian." I protested.

"Not anymore your not, give me 100 push-ups and 100s-sit ups after that were jogging across Konoha."

**Time skip 1 hour.**

"Huff, huff, what else Kakashi's sensei?." I said as he stared at me.

"For a civilian, your surprisingly fit, now we take a break and I'll teach you the academy's jutsu and after that we'll work on your taijutsu and your shurikenjutsu.

Just like that our time passed, Kakashi was certainly competent and he was satisfied at my growth, unknown to him I used my kagebunshin to train the hand seals for my jutsu repertoire so I can do them without hand seals and my taijutsu kata improved tremendously as well. we also dabbled in D-rank missions, there I revealed to him the use of my Kagebunshin so we racked up and cleared many D-rank missions.

Three months passed, after my diligent tutelage under him he decided to give me a reward and asked me a jutsu I want to learn from his repertoire. I asked for the great clone explosion technique, he was surprised as that technique require a kagebunshin to work. Nonetheless he complied and was astonished with my knowledge of it and choose a jutsu to compliment my own, as they say less is more and quality than quantity.

I was finally deemed a C-rank mission my Kakashi with an escort mission, I had my first kill too which was an unpleasant experience. It took me a while to get out of the funk but my sensei was there and snapped me out of it. after that I was flourishing in his teachings and tactics.

I mostly got addicted to explosions. I used my great clone explosions on my targets and sometimes explosive tags with the same result. I even sometimes set up a barrier seals and let my explosive traps do the rest.

Before I knew it, I had gained the nickname, the mad bomber from Konoha, wasn't Diedera the mad bomber from Iwa?, my God I even started saying "Art is bang, Katsu!." just for fun, but it stuck and I became addicted to it and before long it became my catch phrase.

With Kakashi being him who has alot of enemies, I had encountered alot of ninja above my grade so I was forced to grow exponentially skill wise.

Just like that I became an A rank ninja with a genin rank in the bingo book which was laughable, but I could care less.

I was an apprentice to Kakashi and I'm proud of it. Two years passed under his tutelage and I was granted a long overdue field promotion to chunnin.

Anyways, my sealing jutsu now allowed me to make some paper shikigami that explodes, really now I really am like Diedara, instead of clay, I use paper, I even can make a bird shikigami that can carry me.

I then laughed at my predicament, not only I have a knock-off ability from Gilgamesh, I to too am a knock-off of Diedara.

I am now at the age of 8 and one of the dangerous ninja's around I started to take less missions and concentrated on my seals research.

Time passed and I faded into obscurity. I was just being contented a seal practitioner. I mostly improved my barrier seals and I have stored quite an amount of seals in my gate of babylon about twenty thousand each seals using a portion of my fortune.

I felt really bored so I applied for an apprenticeship at Ichiraku Ramen.

I didn't ask for much and I was a hard worker gaining me a good relationship to them. I was then taught the art of ramen making. I even became friends with Naruto who began to call me nii-chan. I was so moved, I dint know what to say, so I just smiled.

Over the years I watched Naruto's growth but was unallowed to interfere, there are always Anbu trailing him. Never the less I was content with my life.

Four years passed by in a blink of an eye and I am now at the age of 12 and a master ramen chef. I didn't just waste my free time though, I have perfected a dimension transporter seal, yes, I'm very proud of it it, but it requires tons of chakra to activate and though my invention of chakra storage seals, I have collected half of what I need. I would probably be able to finish it at my low Jonin chakra capacity but I'm still liking my place here. Yup, living a lazy life is for me.

Anyways something very unexpected happened, Kakashi-sensei died with an encounter with Diedara looking for me about competing in art.

He died at the Konoha hospital with serious injuries, I felt very depressed that day. It reminded me of how life was fleeting. That day, I thought how my healing seals wasn't enough to save my master so I delved myself in the medical arts.

On a side note, Jiraiya managed to persuade Tsunade to take the mantle of Hokage earlier than the anime timeline. A month later I was called into the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

"Knock, knock."

"Come in."

"Chunnin Takeshi reporting Hokage-sama."

"Ahh, so your the fabled mad bomber and Kakashi's apprentice."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Okay I'll be blunt, Kakashi specifically said that if something happens to him, he would like for you to inherit his sharingan."

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama."

"Oh I am, it took a month to discuss it with the Uchiha clan and the civilian of the custody of the eye. Luckily your reputation was enough to sway the council into giving the sharingan to you, the Uchiha fought tooth and nail for it, it took a month, but we finally managed to win when the information that you were a seal master selling the seals was revealed so they could could not pull the incompetent card. Honestly even I am impressed, so with that..."

That was the last I heard the Hokage said before I passed out.

"Good Job Shizune, I'll personally perform the operation in this office, give him the sedative enough for one day, he will surely need it." Said Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

**Time Skip 1 Day**

"Urgg, what hit me?, hmmm, why am I in the hospital?." I said as I looked around.

Then I rembered on what happened, I hastily took a nearby mirror and I checked myself. There it was, my face was greeted with a brown right eye and a left charcoal black eye.

I poured chakra in my eye and it turned into a three tomoe sharingan, I feel that it could go further but refrained from doing so.

"I see the transplant was a success and it looks compatible with you that it is not active all the time, lucky you, well that's the good news, and here's the bad news, The Uchiha clan head pulled a fast one on us and I didn't see it coming. From now on, your known as Uchiha Takeshi, yes I'm serious, according to clan laws, one may adopt a non-uchiha to refill their ranks and become their private ninja and some bullshit law they dug up, though I loathe to admit it, it's completely legal, I wish you luck kid." Said Tsunade as she left the room.

Then another person showed up

"So your my new brother, If your feeling better, come pack your things, your moving in the Uchiha Clan compound, I'm Uchiha Itachi, it's nice to meet you." Said Itachi.

_"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi?, If he's here, then there was no Coup d etat, what Naruto timeline am I at?, Tsunade wasn't kidding about the Uchiha's?."_ I thought confusingly.

**AN: **Is it me or the plot is moving to fast?.


End file.
